


Behind The Sunset

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: That’s the reason she’s standing on the roof of an empty building in Texas, looking up into the sky and savoring the last rays of sunlight on her face.Freedom never tasted so sweet.





	Behind The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Behind The Sunset**

**.**

**.**

As a kid Teresa Lisbon wanted to fly. Not like that woman in that ridiculous Disney movie, no. She wanted to fly like an eagle. Take off to the clouds and disappear behind the sunset.

.

Thirty years later she still wants the same.

That’s the reason she’s standing on the roof of an empty building in Texas, looking up into the sky and savoring the last rays of sunlight on her face.

Freedom never tasted so sweet.

.

She whispers her goodbyes, the wind taking her words up to the setting sun. Fading away like ashes.

Waiting for her to follow.

.

She closes her eyes, spreads her arms. And with a smile on her lips, steps over the edge.

.

_(Taking off into the clouds and disappearing behind the sunset)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
